


Slip Up

by thefairyknight



Series: Avengers Short Fics [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, short fic, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairyknight/pseuds/thefairyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-AoU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Up

 

 

“Jarvis, give me the-” Tony says.

 

Then he remembers.

 

 

 


End file.
